Question: Jessica buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$8$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Jessica pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${16\%} \times {$8} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$8} = {$1.28}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Jessica paid. ${$1.28} + {$8.00} = $9.28$ Jessica needs to pay $$9.28.$